


Offgun - Missing in Theory of Love/愛情理論欠的

by offgun_gdbhk



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat - Freeform, KhaiThird - Freeform, M/M, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn - Freeform, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, ThirdKhai, offgun - Freeform
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgun_gdbhk/pseuds/offgun_gdbhk
Summary: Off papii 30歲大壽生日快樂 :3Khai 終於在劇場表白後和 Third 在一起了，大團團:3結局....可是 (曾經) 渣男的 Khai 依然非常害怕 (淆底)。不是每個事情都能放開心胸對 Third 說。畢業禮拍照後的坦白給了 Khai 一點啟示。
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love)
Kudos: 2





	Offgun - Missing in Theory of Love/愛情理論欠的

**Author's Note:**

> Missing/欠的就是一點肉嘛。  
> 導演好孤寒SP肉糜都沒有就隨便補一點吧。  
> 好想以肉走劇情，可惜失敗。  
> 不想OOC所以是溫馨向。新手hea寫，OOC/不合理求放過。  
> 場景大量借Offgun日常純粹因功力不夠，兩者並無關連。  
> 最後有反攻(會有警告)，依然溫馨。  
> 還有其他場景提議嗎？

畢業照死裏逃生當天晚上。

Khai 抱着Third，看着 Third 高潮過後還未退的潮紅和汗水，略為凌亂的頭髮因汗水貼在額角，閉上的眼睛睫毛長長的在眼下形成陰影，本來就很適合接吻的嘴唇因剛剛不斷的吸吮更腫脹了，更嬌紅欲滴。心裏本應感到滿滿的，但這大半年心底裏的想法卻揮之不去。

雖然他倆已在一起年多了，但說實在 Khai 很多時候依然是戰戰兢兢，並不是什麼想法都敢坦白，太多不堪的過往令他不忍心對 Third 有任何要求，令他受到一點委屈。只要 Third 肯留在他的身邊，理應要別無所求了吧。

就在劇場表白當晚，他倆第一次做愛。那晚的情景 Khai 依然歷歷在目。

一手圈着 Third 的腰，一手托着 Third 的臀，像抱娃娃似的把 Third 抱進他的睡房，也許公主抱更能顯示男友力，但失而復得的感覺令 Khai 只想把 Third 緊緊的緊緊的抱在懷裏，實實在在的感受 Third 他在懷裏的存在。Third 柔順的依附在 Khai 的懷裏，額頭貼在他的胸口，啄吻落在Third 的頭頂，直到 Khai 把他放在睡床上，第一次， Third 以他男朋友的身份，躺在他的床上。

小心翼翼的 Khai 吻住了 Third 的唇，輕輕的帶點試探和討好的意味，Third 的臉嚯的更紅了，可是沒有迴避的，Third 主動加深了這個吻，這令 Khai 的心跳得更快了，舌尖仔細描畫著 Third 性感的唇形，輕輕齧咬着他凸出的唇珠，讓 Third 情不自禁的張開嘴巴迎接 Khai 入侵，舌頭繾綣糾纏，令 Third 發出意亂情迷的低吟。正當 Khai 的手探向 LIKEBRARY劇組黑 Tee 下的腰肢時，Third 突然慌忙的一把推開 Khai。

「只是吻一下，不要緊張。」這句話 Khai 是真心的，並非只是安撫。這令他明白了愛情的小傢伙，當然與過去的任何人都不能相提並論。他當然願意為 Third 等待，直至他覺得預備好的一刻。Third 什麼都沒說，衝出客廳抓了背包就衝進洗手間。

就這樣，Third 躲在洗手間個多小時了，Khai 把讓 Third 洗換的Tee恤短褲放在浴室外便也一直沒有再催促，相當明顯小子就是害羞到不行了，再催促怕是要老羞成怒了。Khai 側躺在床上一手撐着頭一邊滑手機，一邊想着，一臉傻笑，咀角就是彎不下來。Third 應該還肯來主臥一塊睡吧？能抱着一起睡也是賺到了。

房門把手扭開了，Khai 聞聲便嘗試把嘴角壓下去一點，強裝嚴肅。可當房門被推開的瞬間，Khai 的手機便不自覺地掉了。

Third 頭髮半乾，兩眼水汪汪的，雙頰通紅，身穿他給的 oversize 美人魚 tee。這件tee 自從有一次 Third 在他的 Twitter 留言表示可愛之後，他便沒有再穿過，原來在自己都沒有發現的時候，便已下意識的把這件衣服給 Third 留着。果然，這件 tee 在他身上十分可愛，不過這不是他掉手機的原因，這件 tee 長度只剛剛蓋過大腿根，但筆直的雙腿卻沒有穿着短褲，直接在 tee 的下沿露出來，令Khai 相當肯定他除了這件美人魚 tee 外什麼都沒有穿。

Khai 不禁唇乾舌燥，開始後悔希望一起睡的小心機。老天啊！這樣的 Third 睡在身邊我真的能撐到天亮嗎？

來不及反應，Third 已經側躺到床上背靠着 Khai，手伸向床頭櫃方向就關上床頭燈，Khai 只好苦甜參半的把手環到 Third 的腰上，圖裝睡覺。

剛搭上 Third 的手臂，便感到 Third 把什麼冰冰的放到他手心，實戰經驗豐富的他立即便知道這是什麼。

「Third…」Khai 想讓 Third 轉過身來，無奈身邊的人不曉得是因為尷尬、害羞，還是倔強，又或是兼而有之，就是死不肯轉過身來。

「你…真的預備好了嗎？」

「…」

「不要再問啦，我內外都洗好了…」Third 的聲音小得不能再小，大概因為尷尬而有點小毛燥，可是 Khai 卻彷彿聽到平地一聲雷。

「什麼？！」

沒有再說話，但從紅得滴血的耳廓和手上的小鋁箔紙包，身下這個人的答案已經相當明顯了。

再遲疑便是假惺惺了。這絕對不是 Khai 的風格。

吻落在耳廓，吮嘬着耳垂，重重的呼吸聲直衝耳膜， 讓 Third 禁不住發出細細的嗚咽，像還未開眼的小狗。可是他還是不肯轉過身來，Khai 也不去勉強他，只是沿着耳廓吻到脖子，留下點點情色的紅印。隨手退去美人魚 tee，手撫摸着性感的蝴蝶骨及脊骨，當 Khai 的手伸到 Third 的臀上時，Third 便已自動調至俯臥的姿勢。

Khai 緩緩的把第一節食指伸進緊致的通道，發現這小子的決心所言非虛。從來都是這樣的，一旦下定了決心，便是什麼也不能阻攔。通道內潮濕而柔軟，明顯不只經過仔細的清洗，還有充份的潤滑，彷彿等待隨時的進入。

但Khai 依然不敢掉以輕心，仔細的感受着腸壁的耐心擴張，Third 忍耐地喘息，隨着放進的手指增加，呼吸開始變得急促，手指絞着床單，像奶貓似的很小聲的低吟，潤滑劑因磨擦被熱化而稀釋，順着腿根流下來。直到三指都能進出，Khai 便打算繼續尋找那傳說中令人瘋狂的一點，但這個時候 Third 卻打斷了他。

Third 扭過頭來，想要和 Khai 接吻，Khai 當然立刻迎上。Third 的唇十分適合接吻，漂亮的唇形，豐滿的唇瓣此刻更因情慾充血而變成玫瑰紅色，上唇瓣上明顯的唇珠令咀唇看起來是噘着的，像在隨時等待接吻。Khai 的唇舌仔細的吮吻過 Third 的雙唇， 將舌頭探入口中熱切地掃過他的口腔、貝齒，再與 Third 的舌尖纏綿。色吻着的咀唇之間，Khai 聽到比貓咪還要小聲的嗚咽。

「進來…」

「進來好嗎？」

急不及待的撕破小鋁箔包，把安全套套上，Khai 吻着 Third 的同時下身緩緩的推進。緊致而溫熱的通道將他緊緊地含住，每往前挺進一點，身下的人就抖動一下。畢竟是第一次，Khai 小心翼翼的注視着 Third 的表情，生怕他有任何不適，可身下的人兒濕潤的目光及迷亂的表情，在在表示他正投入在這場情色的漩渦中。直到完全進入之後，Third 已經軟得整個人不能支撐自己，臉整個趴到枕頭上，要不是 Khai 的手仍把他的腰緊緊圈着，大概整個人已軟倒在床上。

Khai 感受着Third 濕熱緊緻的腸壁把他咬得死緊，動也不敢動，雖然這是他第一個男朋友，但從他急補的小知識中，知道對男生更需要耐心，否則不只會帶來不適，甚至會帶來傷害。

Khai 雙手固定着 Third 的腰肢，彎着腰繼續不斷的啜吻着 Third 的耳朵和脖子，彷彿 Third 是他愛不釋手的玩具。可是這太過的耐性卻令某人開始覺得難耐了。

「動一下…」夾雜着呻吟的低鳴，幾乎令 Khai 以為自己聽錯了。

「唔？」

「P’ Khai…唔…拜托你動一下…」這從未出現的稱呼，還有再次的請求，令 Khai 彷彿腦袋被擊中，重重暈眩的感覺。沒有猶豫，Khai 便立即跳縱這場漩渦。

抽動由克制至強烈，緩慢至快速，雖然 Third 已把頭扭回去未能看見表情，但每次頂入，都能感受到那裡面收縮的括約肌在不停地絞著吮著，每次抽出，都感受到腸壁強烈的挽留。背上淺淺的小麥皮膚透着潮紅，冒着細細的汗珠，全都強烈的表示 Third 完全的適應及享受着這場性事。

「P’ Khai…唔…唔唔…啊！」

跑掉的尾音令 Khai 知道身下的人已達高潮，就也並不控制自己，加速抽送了幾下便釋放在緊熱裏。

回想着 Third 害羞卻決斷的樣子，Khai 不禁傻傻的笑。一切有關 Third 都是美好的，令他更希望變成一個更好的 Khai，成為一個 Third 更好的男友。可惜這第一次卻有着他未能注意的盲點。

畢竟現實不像小說，生活真的很忙，情侶間天天做愛當然是沒有可能，就算他倆正在熱戀。但過程總是美好，雖然Third 始終喜歡讓 Khai 從後邊進入他，但 Khai 卻只以為 Third 只是害羞罷了。雖然 Khai 一直遷就着 Third 沒有多說，但其實他也很是渴望正面的擁抱着 Third 啊！

事情的轉捩點在一個微醺的夜晚，他倆看着電影喝着小酒，忽然 Third 就鬧着要吃東西。Khai 看着他半醉的樣子還要鬧着煮食， Khai 只好半開玩笑的把 Third 的雙手綁起來，讓他等着 Khai 夜宵 - 杯麵。也許有愛就是什麼都好，兩人分吃着一個杯麵也是滋味無窮，可是餵着餵着就變了滋味。

Khai 吻過 Third 濕潤的眼睛，挺拔卻略顯寬闊的鼻子， 噘着的咀唇。Third 有點帶醉的小迷糊，但也動情的在 Khai 的臉上，脖子上留下艷麗的吻痕，色氣的啜吻令 Khai 動情不已，雖然之前一直都是 Third 先自行做好清理，Khai 因縱容 Third 的害羞，總是遷就他的步伐。但不代表 Khai 不希望為 Third 仔細開拓，Khai 喜歡感受每一個部份的 Third 啊。

今晚微醉的 Third，雙手被綁，是時候讓 Khai 好好盡一下男朋友的責任了。找到了潤滑劑，Khai 慢慢的把 Third 的短褲退掉，並把沾滿潤滑劑的食指伸進 Third 的身體內，這次趁着 Third 微醉， Khai 打算仔細尋找那傳說中令人瘋狂的一點，雖然之前的性事都能感受到 Third 的情動，但他還是希望 Third 能感受更多更直接的高潮。

尋找的過程比 Khai 想的更容易，在摸到一個凸起的時候，突然 Third 像離水的魚兒蹦起，口裏發出意義不明的嗚咽，綁着的雙手推卻着Khai。

「怎麼了？我現在不能靠近你嗎？」Khai 笑得痞痞的。

「你以前從不這樣子的，Khai 。」Third 像離水的魚兒喘息着。

Khai 沒有回答，只是又插入多一根手指，調皮的在那點反覆碾磨着，來來回回，直到 Third 再也受不了的哀求着。

「P’ Khai … 進來吧…」

「求你了。」

Khai 把 Third 的雙手解開，想着在這時刻 Third 應該也不會有什麼害羞的反抗了吧。帶上安全套，退去Third 的上衣，Khai 讓 Third 跨坐在他的大腿上，果然 Third 只是作勢的輕打了他幾下便對他吻過不停。雙手扶好 Third 的腰，緩緩進入，Khai 第一次從正面看着他的 Third 陷入情慾的樣子。緊閉的雙目，滴血的雙頰，意義不明的嗚咽，因仰後而明顯的喉核，泛紅的胸口，還有頂部濕蠕的挺立。Khai 終於明白為什麼有人喜歡變態的在過程中拍照。Khai 當然不會如此對待珍惜的人兒，只能用眼睛代替相機，捨不得的把每一刻記進腦袋。

可是推進了一點，Khai 便立即發現不對勁。

Third 的樣子依然非常動情，可是緊閉的雙目滑下兩行眼淚，扶着他的手有點抖震，最令 Khai 震驚的是， Third 的挺立居然半軟下來！

Khai 的一邊手立刻撫上 Third 的挺立，誰知道 Third 驚慌的睜開眼睛，並一手拍開 Khai 的手。

「不要…」

「不要…」

「很醜…」

「很不像女生的。」

Khai 叫 Khai 並不是真的 Kai (廣東話，表示傻子)，立即便已明白發生什麼事。心中不知是生氣還是心痛更多。

「聽着」

「我愛的人叫 Third，我愛他的每一個部份，在表白之前，我已經清楚他是一個男的，裏裏外外都是一個男的。」

Khai 一手從 Third 的腰腹滑至腿間，握住 Third 的挺立上下滑動。當粗糙的指腹一磨過 Third 的頂部時，Third 禁不住失神大叫，頭也歪倒一邊，整個人軟倒在Khai 懷裏。

「別...唔…」

Khai 一手扶着 Third 的脖子，讓他不得不正眼看他。

「我愛你，我願意，不，我渴望感受每一個部份的你。你明白嗎？」Khai 看着 Third 的眼睛，讓他感受着他目光的熾熱。

Khai 退了出來，把 Third 放倒沙發上，俯身下去輪流舔吮着 Third 的胸前的兩點，Third 動情又無助的只能雙手捧着 Khai 的頭，讓手指穿過他濃厚的頭髮，隨着他的頭向下，感受着他吻過他薄薄的腹肌，小巧的肚臍，最後…

Third 感受到挺立的頂部被濕濡的舌尖刮過，頂部的裂縫被舌尖挑開，接着是令人戰慄的吸吮。Third 喉嚨發出意明不明的呻吟，整個人在一種戰慄的狀態，手抱着 Khai 的頭，手指絞着他厚厚的頭髮，兩條腿放在Khai 的肩膊上，交疊在Khai 的後腦勺，腳趾因快感而禁不住捲縮着。

Khai 初次做這個，卻毫不意外的感到自己一點也不排斥，感受着Third 的動情，更加果敢的大口吞入正在吸吮的挺立，雙手把玩着唇舌搆不到的部份。不錯，這是他第一次給男生口交，但作為一個男人，當然天生已明白如何令男人快樂。只是他沒有想過，這個快樂可以是如此雙向。看着 Third 迷醉的模樣，口腔感受着他的形狀、溫熱，還有抖動，Khai 感到自己也滿足得不能自已，下身更不禁硬了幾分。

Third 沒想到 Khai 能為他做到這一步。白晳修長的手指正在撫弄他的根部，比平常更紅艷雙唇色情地吞吐，軟膩的口腔包覆着他的挺立，模擬着最原始的抽插律動，Third 喘氣不已，矛盾着應該推開還是抱緊身下的人。強烈的快感持續，感到自己快不行了，Third 連忙推開 Khai ，可是身下的人卻不為所動，雙手扣着他的腰持續舐吮，最後 Third 受不了的爆發出來，全進了 Khai 的口裏。

「不要吞下去，不然我真的生氣了。」Third 回過神來立刻道。

Khai 點頭示意，並就着紙巾把餘物吐掉。當然，他不敢說已經把大部份吞掉了。Third 真的生氣起來可不是開玩笑。

吞掉的感覺並不噁心，甚至有點甜，Khai 傻笑的想着，只因為這是 Third 的一部份，那便什麼都是美好的。

匆匆到洗手間漱口以後 Khai 回來抱着 Third，第一次，Third 沒有在性事後立刻套上衣服而讓他正面抱着，赤着身像個天真無邪的寶寶捲縮在他懷抱裏。

「還以為你是害羞，原來是害怕讓我看見，唔？」Khai 痞痞的說，畫風卻急轉真摯。

「我以為我表白的時候已經說得很清楚了，不是麼？」

「你對我來說並不是電影場景，是現實。」

「每一個部份的你都是我想擁有的現實，而不是像電影場景，只有你希望呈現的部份才是現實。你明白嗎？」

「不需要躲藏，我能夠接納每一個部份的你。」Khai 溫柔的道。低頭吻着Third 的腦袋。

「唔。」Third 在他懷裏含糊的應到，但 Khai 曉得他聽到了。

「我希望，P’ Khai 也能夠得到滿足。」過了一會，Third 突然撫上 Khai 依然的挺立，紅着臉道。

「還有就是…」

「不用撫摸...」

「很多時它也是能夠...」Third 按着 Khai 正打算撫上的腿根的手。

「只要...」

「進來吧… 我的P’ Khai。」

警告：ThirdKhai / 反攻預警

「進來好嗎？Third?」

大半年前。

P’ Shane 介紹了幾個大學師兄給狠人幫，他們都是 Production House 的師兄，間中他們都會出來聚聚，就算不是為了累積人脈，單純和這幾個師兄也是十分投契，不論是電影還是其他範疇都常為四人帶來新觀點，每次聚面都把酒言歡無所不談直至天亮。

凌晨三點，只剩下 P’ Nat 和 Khai 還未醉倒。Third 一早醉倒靠在 Khai 肩膊上了。

「你和 P’ Pra 幾年了？」看着躺在P’ Nat 大腿上的P’ Pra，Khai有點調侃的調調。「你倆身形這麼相近，真的分不出攻受啊。」

「你是半途轉向的吧？」P’ Nat 斜睨他一眼。Khai 一直是懂得拿捏分寸的。這麼多人喜愛他不是沒有原因。當然他有把握 P’ Nat 是不會生氣。

「攻受不是這麼分的。人的關係那有這麼簡單？」P’Nat 看了睡着了的 Third ，再看着這個半途轉向的傻子。心想當看在可憐 Third 份上，就提點一下這傻子好了。

「不錯，一般同性戀很多時都會分攻受，但這並非絕對情況。」

「以前我不做下面那個的。」

「所以你是為愛做零了？」Khai的興趣來了，聲音多了幾分認真。

「不，Pra 為我讓步了。」

「所以？」Khai 聽得一頭霧水。

「可是我們維持了穩定關係一段時間之後，我卻發現希望被他上。」

「嘎？」

「明白 Pra 為我的付出也是一部份原因，回應 Pra 的需要也是我的希望。」

「但主要是我覺得能讓他上我，我會感覺更加完整。」

P’ Nat 看來是給了震撼教育。

「我希望能以所有的方式擁有他。」

「我希望能以所有的方式擁有他。」這件事像種子悄悄的在 Khai 的心裏發芽，便不知不覺縈繞在Khai 的心裏，總是久不久便浮上心頭。

過去的一個星期，Khai 一直擔驚受怕着 Third 會發現那張照片，誰知 Third 一早知道了，他的坦白沒有讓他受到責難，還讓他知道其實 Third 一直也在理解着他，為着倆人的關係而努力。

這讓 Khai 的心情激盪。有時他也會忘記他的 Third 除了是他的愛人，也一直是他的朋友、兄弟、家人、嚮導。最能明白他，理解他的人。所有想法，他應該都可以和 Third 分享的。

「Third，你會想進入我嗎？」

「唔…唔？！」剛剛高潮過後的 Third 正睡眼惺忪，抱着這高個兒的感覺太美好，讓他有點不能集中。過了好幾秒，他才嚯然明白 Khai 的問題。雖然說要互相坦白，但這坦白的事實也太突然、太莫名其妙了點吧？Third 不禁從 Khai懷裏抬起頭來。

「自我們成為戀人之後一直都是這個狀態，其實我從未問過你，也許你根本不是這個位置的？」

「發什麼神...」

「不用急着回答，你先想想。」Khai 重新把 Third 抱好，「真的，我們還有很多的時間，先慢慢想想吧。」

「現在，先睡覺。」

「為什麼會突然這麼想？」一星期過去了，雙方都沒有再提過這件事，可是 Third 沒頭沒尾的一個問題，Khai 便立即明白他在說什麼。

「這不是突然，我想了很久了。」Khai 把 Third 拉下來，一併坐在客廳的沙發上。

「你覺得P’ Nat 和 P’ Pra 」Khai 問道。「兩人誰上誰下？」

「他們和我們怎會一樣？」Third 急道。「你本來就是異性戀，怎可能接受別人上你？」

「不要只想着我，想想你自己。」Khai 寵愛的拍拍 Third 的頭，語氣卻漸漸色情。

「想像…我為你張開雙腿，你堅硬的雞巴狠狠的擠進我的後穴，你能感受到我腸壁緊緊的吸纏着你的...」Khai 突然的 dirty talk，令 Third 滿臉通紅，可是不能否認的是 Third 已經因這話題而有反應。

「你喜歡的，是嗎？」有點明知故問，但 Khai 就是希望 Third 自己親口承認對他的慾望。

「沒有...我不能...你不是...」Third 有點語無倫次了，但在心底，他依然不認為 Khai 會願意被他上，Khai 本來是直男！直男！

「可是我想讓你上了，你師弟的IG Story 拍到你，我看到了。」

「唔？」

IG Story 主角是學弟和他的女朋友，Third 只是同桌無意的被攝入鏡頭，在相片的一角。有別於平時簡單清爽的留海，IG 的Third 反戴着棒球帽，劉海都收到帽子內，耳廓戴上 Chrome Hearts 的十字架耳釘，黑色的裇衫三四顆鈕沒有扣上，隱約看見銀頸鏈吊着的軍牌躺在胸肌上的，正在啜飲着手中的酒杯，眼邪睨着。雖然只是一角的背景，但卻比主角更吸引眼球。看到這張相的Khai 心跳加速得不能自已，凝視着這眼神感受着觸電的感覺，Khai 像是被擊中似的，顫慄感由脊椎一直蔓延，腦袋嗡嗡作響，眩暈了好幾分鐘。

Nanak的Third 有時也會是Third 爺，在劇組敢於爭論有時連導演 P’ Shane 也怕了他，個子雖小但氣勢從來不小。獨當一面的時候也是帥氣十足。

在Khai 不知道的時間，Third 還有多少不同的面貌呢？Khai 總是覺得還有很多很多部分的 Third 還等待他發掘。雖然 Third 從未對他有所隱瞞。

「一臉攻氣啊，Third 爺。」Khai 調笑道，但卻又讓 Third 感覺到他的認真。

「可是你不是…」

「P’ Nat 告訴我，也會有被 P’ Pra 上的慾望。」

「可是他是天生的…」

「但他...也算是攻吧？」Khai 這半調子也不敢說死。

「他告訴我，希望回應 P’ Pra 的付出也是一部份原因。」

「但主要是他覺得這會讓他感覺更加完整。」Khai 微笑的看着 Third，他的結論明顯和P’ Nat並無不同。

「我也希望能以所有的方式擁有你，包括這樣。」Khai 輕輕的吻了 Third。

「進來好嗎？ Third。」隨手 Khai 把 Third 抱了進房間。

「P’ Third，今晚一切都交給你na！」Khai 調笑躺下。本來還有一點緊張，可是像每一次新體驗一樣，只要和 Third 一起，看着他的眼睛，所有不安都會消失，心裏只剩下滿滿的感覺。

Third 相反卻緊張得說不出話。握着潤滑劑的手震顫着，可是當他看着 Khai 的柔順縱容的笑容，他便明白一切不需多言了。

開拓比 Third 想像中困難，不同於開拓自己，所有感覺是一清二楚，Third 害怕弄痛身下的人。

「告訴我…你還好嗎？」Third 才放進了一指，便已不敢有所動作。

「OK...可以...唔～」跑掉的尾音，表示身下的人正適應得不錯。

Third 手指不停地進出，意亂情迷的吮吻不斷落在 Khai 的臉上，脖子上，胸口上，另一隻手在撫弄著他的下胯。

「Third，進來，上我！」Khai 半命令道。

Third 也覺得不能再忍耐了，套上安全套便提胯而進，感受着身下人的熾熱，內壁緊緊的包着他的挺立。Third 幾乎立即控制不了自己想立刻加速抽送。可是，胯下是他珍惜的人，害怕傷害的人，Third 一想到這便立即僵了。

Khai 感受着傘狀的頂端一點點的進入他的身體，從未被異物進出的通道卻因之前仔細的開拓而絲毫不感到疼痛，反而是酸脹中夾雜着一陣陣酥麻的感覺。內壁緊緊的吸吮着柱身，感受着柱頂的形狀，柱身的滾燙，還有上面凸出的脈搏，在他身體內微微的跳動。不論生理還是心理的脹滿，都令 Khai 深刻感受到這種結合契合得天衣無縫，無比的滿足。

「動一下...」Khai 抱着 Third 的脖子，吻着 Third 的唇。絮語道。

「P’ Third…拜托你動一下嘛…」環着 Third 頭，手指穿過他微亂的頭髮，看着他的眼睛，Khai 笑了，滿足的道。「我現在完全感受到你在我裏面了。」

Third 的整個人嚯的全身發燙，看着身下的人通紅的耳朵，濕潤的眼睛，白晳的脖子和胸口泛着紅潮，點綴着深紅瑰麗的吻痕，感受到內壁適應良好之後不再死死絞着，便不再忍耐，開始確實地朝內裏頂動。

沒有特別的花巧，也不特別快速，與小個子不相稱的挺立幾乎與 Khai 相約，緩慢而確實的，溫柔但規律，頂進的時候擠壓着內壁的每一寸，每一次進入都比上一次更深入，退出的時候棱角分明的前端就會刮過內壁敏感的凸起，帶給Khai顫慄的快感。沒一會，Third 便感到內壁強烈的痙攣收縮再一次緊緊的絞着他的柱身，Third 手撫上 Khai 抖震跳動的堅挺，包裹着上下滑動了幾下，Khai 便爆發在他的手裏。體液色情噴發散落在 Khai 泛紅的胸口和小腹，甚至有些零星的濺到下巴上，而Khai 正小口喘着氣。在Third 看着這糜艷的畫面，不禁腦袋暈眩。

「噢...天啊！」

感到 Khai 的完全滿足，Third 的動作突然變得激烈，就着內裏的火熱絞緊快速抽動了一會，便也到達了頂點。

簡單清理過後，Khai 跳上床便想要捲縮在 Third 的懷裏。

「你...幹嗎？」還未完全擺脫尷尬的 Third 有點結巴。

「這也是我未曾感受過的你啊！今晚我們就這樣睡吧！」Khai 回他一個甜(傻?!)笑。平常相擁而眠也都是 Khai 把 Third 抱在懷裏。Third 想想也便明白。

「你愛怎樣就怎樣啦！」在寵 Khai 這方面 Third 從來都是無界限。

「下次，我期待你心底裏的期待。」Khai 閉上眼之前這樣說。「下次再一起共同實現吧。」

Third 低頭看着懷裏墮入黑甜夢的 Khai，一手環着 Khai的腦袋，另一隻手眷戀的撫摸着 Khai 髮腳。心道「這不是已經在實現了嗎？」


End file.
